


The Demon's Who Lies Does Good

by Restful_C4



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate History, God is somewhat a bad person here, Lies of the Past, M/M, Nervous Crowley (Good Omens), Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Restful_C4/pseuds/Restful_C4
Summary: Is a demon truly always a liar? They were once angels. The whole white winged, god bowing, beasts of Heaven. To tell the truth, lying is Crowley’s first instinct. Maybe the present would be different. Maybe a lot of things would be different. Though, what done is done. They cannot be changed.More than six thousands years go by and now the past actions are spilling out more than Crowley can cover up.





	The Demon's Who Lies Does Good

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of the belief that the Serpent of the Biblical tales actually being a good guy and God being a somewhat chaotic evil thing. It is a religion I know very little about. I don't even know the name of it. My grandmother is the one who "practices" it.
> 
> I personally, am not religious myself but, I do like history, 'practices', and more on religions. I also like the creative spin on some religions by books, movies and shows.
> 
> The religion is not one that follows Satanic or one that follows God. It seems to believe both will fuck you over. So you go live freely and you will end in one or the other once your soul has decided to stop. You will not be punished in one or the other. You will reach the next level. 
> 
> Enough of the religious talk as to why I decided to change history for writing this story. You can read the story now.

It starts with a book that the angel just _had to_ get ahold of. A so-called _fake _prophet was talking about the past and future. The prophet, Jamie Jules, had published a book two weeks after the apocalypse was stopped. Its spread wasn’t very popular with anyone in fact but, Aziraphale wanted an actual copy of the book, _The Serpent’s Tale, _and he wanted it signed.

Crowley thought it would be a… Nice? No, not him. Sweet? That’s not him also. Kind? Now that is just falling too far… He just wants to give the angel a present. Nothing else is wanted in return. Just a present that the other was looking for. Nothing else. It wasn’t kind or sweet. Just a simple jester that friends do.

Finding out things about Jamie Jules was easy. Tempting the young twenty years old to set up a book reading, and signing was… Challenging. Once the young adult finally agreed, Crowley almost forgot why he was doing this in the first. The actions were going too far over the just _friends _he was pushing so hard to be. Maybe Aziraphale will not know he is pulling the strings and believe luck was on his side?

Just closing the laptop and heading to the park after his internal debate about blowing off his social event with the angel. A month of them meeting at the park and he still hasn’t gotten bored of it. It just goes with them talking or sitting. Then they find themselves do just about anything. As no angel nor demon has tried to contact them leaving them to, well, themselves.

Aziraphale is sitting on the bench already when Crowley arrives. He knows he is a little late but, knows the angel won’t mind. There was a need to calm himself before going to see him. It could be that the demon just doesn’t like doing things that others don’t actually need or signed that it was part of whatever they agreed to. The whole thing was already set in motion and is happening today. He cannot suddenly stop it unless he blows things up.

“Crowley dear, what do you have there?” Aziraphale snaps the demon out of his thoughts. The look he must have sent the angel probably was filled with pure confusion. “Why do you have a newspaper, Crowley. You don’t read.”

“I can read. I just don’t like to.” Crowley scuffs mostly to himself with a frown. Sitting down on the bench with a bit more force than needed causing Aziraphale to move a bit. “If you must know, Angel.” He states loudly opening the newspaper. “It has information that you might like.”

The demon doesn’t hand over the newspaper but, instead moves closer to the angel. One finger putting at the headline resting on page six. A playful smirk moves over him as Aziraphale gasps quietly. Then he chuckles loudly as the newspaper is pull into the other’s hands. “I… The… Here?” Blue eyes land on him quickly after reading the page for what seemed to be two very slow minutes.

“We can get there by five. Thing starts at five thirty. What you say Angel?” The only response Crowley gets is Aziraphale getting on his feet and pulling him to his car. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Mumbling to himself while holding back laughter. This is more fun, and it feels like a person gain.

The speed demon couldn’t be very speedy but, safety still wasn’t top on of his list. They made it by five fifteen. The angel kept him slower than he wanted to go. The fear in his eyes was what mostly kept him at a slower pace. Traffic was also in the way but, they weren’t late. That is something to smile at.

A weird taste is almost instantly there in Crowley’s mouth. Yep, he differently is feeling that. Also smelling it. Sort of a sour but, sickly sweet thing. Comforting but, in an unsettling way. Whatever it is, it feels like it just swallowed him whole. Outside the car and standing by the front door to a nice-looking library is when it hit. It seems to smack Aziraphale too as he notices the other take a step back quickly.

“Holy grounds? Definitely isn’t demonic.” He was very close to hissing it out as a fight reaction was coming over him. The new, whatever the demon was thinking of calling it, seems to move away from the front door of the library. A small nod to himself as it seems the angel cannot come up with anything. “Holy grounds that moves? That’s… Awesome.”

“It is not a normal holy thing… It cannot be any ground if it moves.” Aziraphale snaps back quickly after realizing what Crowley said. A laugh back as his only response, the angel huffs and opens the door. There are just humans moving around in a library getting close to the reading area.

The pair step inside the spectacular library. Next thing Crowley knows is his eyes are almost instantly glued onto a book. He feels like his eyes have zoomed in to give more detail than needed. A young man? Woman? A person is all he knows is beside it and snap to look at him. They smirk at him and wave. A lousy wave is his response before Aziraphale snaps him out of it.

The angel stares deeply and worriedly at him. The demon just waves him off as he steps forward. No excuses coming to mind and not feeling like saying something. Walking towards the seats near the reading while pushing his glasses higher up on his face, an unsettling feeling fell over him. Crowley thinks he knows the person but, more than just a random photo look or a random hello.

“Crowley, are you okay?” Snapping him out of his thoughts again is Aziraphale. Another worry face staring at him as the angel takes a seat beside him. A hand shily grabs his, pulling it into Aziraphale’s lap to hold nicely. The action confidents dwells quickly once the hand is being held close. The other’s eyes rest on the hands in his lap. “Dear, you seem. How should I put it? Off. You seem off today. Are you feeling okay?”

Giving an unsure smile and also turtling into his coat, he nods. “Yep. I feel fine, Angel. Never been better.” Crowley’s voice is also gone. The sentences coming out in whispers. The look from his friend made him look away from him. “Just feeling the… I don’t know.” The demon’s voice is small, and he gives up on explaining. Lies not coming to his tongue and he feels sad trying to explain it.

He lifts his head quickly when he feels more looking at them and the thing passing over again. “Oh. Hello. You two must be who I’m looking for.” The person from the table was standing over them. For the first time, Crowley actually felt small. Not in a physical manner, as the person’s height was less than five foot six inches, but he couldn’t find words to explain the sudden feeling. “You guys must be Crowley and Aziraphale.”

“You must be Ms. Jamie Jules. Lovely to meet you.” Aziraphale isn’t taken back like the demon was. Even standing to shake the prophet’s hand. An elbow jab onto Crowley and a small hand motion to stand makes the demon stand but, he doesn’t touch the other.

“It is actually Mx. Jamie Jules but, you can call me Jamie. Nice of you to come. I knew Aziraphale would be coming but, not you Crowley.” Jamie softly smiles at him. He still can’t get the feeling he knows this person from somewhere else. Even their voice is coming across to him. He just can’t get it to come to him. “I have a gift for you, Crowley.” The voice was comforting but, unsettling. The demon is tense as he looks down at the book in their hands. “A thank you for convincing me to set up this whole thing.”

“Excussse me?” The hiss comes out with a bit of a bite. He swears his fangs has came out. He never told the author his name or anything else about him. He knows Aziraphale has reached out to them on so many levels but, the author should know almost nothing about him.

“No need to get worried or go all attack snake, dear. It hasn’t begun yet. Plus, Aziraphale would have found out one way or another. This was already set in stone.” Jamie chuckles at the two before a sickly smirk falls over their face. “Have fun. You got a few days before the truths come to shine.” They turn away and Aziraphale pulls the demon to look at him.

“Your car now. Please.” Venom lost as soon as the last word left his mouth. The angel moves quickly to the door with Crowley. The two most have looked scared or something as everyone and thing left them alone. Slamming the door to the car harsher than he wishes, he turns to find Aziraphale already staring at him. “Can you please explain what that is about?”

“Well, Angel… I.” Mouth quickly closes as he feels the need to be honest. No excuses or lies washing out the truth. Nothing coming to his mind. He takes a long sigh. “I tempted Mx. Jules to have a reading and a signing. I never told them who I was.” He moves his glasses higher on his face before the angel pulls them off. “Hey!”

Aziraphale is looking hard at his face. It is beginning to stress him out. “I trust you.” The words sound so small. “I trust you. Now, what is the book?” The angel gestures to the book. Moving the glasses to his other hand to be further away from the demon. Worry is the main emotion that Crowley is reading from the other.

Picking not to temp the other, he opens it. “The Serpent’s Tale. By Jamie Jules.” He flips to the first page of the book. “To the demon who started it all. Have you’re a look at your tale. Maybe you can correct what is wrong.” Eyes moving all over the page, trying to get a hint of what was going on. “Open to act one and see your biggest main lie?” Slowing he turns back to Aziraphale. The angel is staring at the book.

It takes a minute for the angel to finally look up at him. “The prophet wrote about you and your lies?” There is no venom or anything that the demon got was disgust in his voice. There is just confusion. “Crowley, what is this?” Aziraphale’s hand is resting on his holding the book.

With one last look at Aziraphale’s hand, he opens to act one. Next he knows is that they aren’t in his beloved car anymore. Grass is under them and he could hear the sound of animals around them. Their wings being forced to be out. The Garden of Eden is around them. He finds himself blinking rapidly as he looks around. Then at the book in his hands. The act was labeled _The Apple_.

“This is you lying to Adam and Eve about the apple? This is the day you talk to them.” Aziraphale quickly let’s go of him. The angel sounds frustrated at him but, not exactly angry. Doing a small circle to look around as he steps away from Crowley. A frown is over the angel’s face but, drops to a shocked expression when Crowley shakes his head. “That has to be what lie you did. What else could it be?”

“The story is, I told them that they would know good and evil. The one who lied to them was God. Saying, if you eat the apple, you will die.” Crowley follows into an ‘I don’t care’ pose and attitude but, his eyes continue to dart around nervously. Looking around at the garden, he realizes something. _He shouldn’t even really be talking to the pair today_.

The angel looks upset but, stops and the expression is replaced by bewilderment. “This is something else? You only do that eye thing when you are nervous or worried. What did you do?” Not getting a response makes Aziraphale turn away from him. “Fine! I’ll go check on the tree myself.” He starts marching in the direct of the tree.

“Wow, hey! No need to storm off.” Crowley flies quickly to be in front of him. The quick action cause Aziraphale to fall backwards. “Sorry! I mean…” He is already helping the other up when it hits him what he said. “Shut up.” He is turning away to look anywhere else. Looking the other in the eyes will make him reveal more.

“But I said nothing.” The small response with a soft hand on his shoulder. “You are scaring me, Crowley. How about we go to the apple tree together? If nothing is happening, we read the book to find out how to leave.” Aziraphale’s voice is comforting, and he suddenly feels really sad. He feels… Guilty? But… That isn’t him.

“Y… Yeah.” Is all he can say and even then, he stutters to get it out. Giving a glance to the other, getting a very small smile back. Sighing before heading to the tree, Crowley can hardly walk confidently. The weight of the sadness is coming over him more. Looking down at the first paragraph of the book right before the opening to the tree, he finds himself stopping.

_The serpent is cunning, deceptive creature but, most of all, he is a trickster. A good one, too. As a good trickster, he makes sure to bring no harm to those around him. Though, he is a demon, he lacks a lot of what one does and needs. Simply for the reason he has a heart and because of the heart... He tells his lies. His lies are for good even if people do not see the outcomes as ones._

Crowley jumps and almost drops the book as Aziraphale hand is gently lands on his shoulder. The eyes of the angel stare deeply into his. Finding himself backing down from the staring contest after a while, he picks to communicate as he looks away. “Yesss, Angel?” The demon curses himself as he hisses at the other.

“You looked…” Aziraphale cuts himself off. The hand is moved to hold the demon’s elbow as the angel moves in first. He softly pulls the other along. Looking back at the other every so often only to get Crowley to duck his head even more. “You make it seem like we are about to do something bad.”

Quickly lifting his head up, his eyes are filled with embarrassment as his eyes twitch slightly. “Please never say that again, Angel.” He finds himself blinking as he tries to make sure that he actually sees the playful smile on the other. “Why are you sssmiling at me? Ssstop that.” Heating up a bit as a soft laugh leaves the other. Frowning to where it he can feel that it hurts. “Ssstop that, Angel!” The soft laugh turns bigger as he pulls his arm away from Aziraphale.

The two stop when another voice comes from the other side of the tree. “_Make them eat the apple._” Picking up that Crowley didn’t move his mouth nor have does he have a twin, they slow creep around the tree to look at the past version of the demon. “_It shouldn’t be that hard, Crawley_.” The way Crawley is speaking implies he is mocking another.

Aziraphale looks at him. A shrug as he looks back gets him an eye roll as they look at Crawley. Squirming at his old name. He hated it so much. It makes him feel gross and… Small. It didn’t feel right to him. Yes, he was choosing to be a snake… But he doesn’t crawl. That sounds weird thinking about it but, he’ll go for it.

Crawley kicks the apple tree. “Fu… I cannot bring myself to do this! Why me?!” He jumps back holding his foot. Not long he drops it and looks up at the tree. “Tell Satan to tell his demons to tell a snake demon to tell the humans to eat the apple. You could have just jumped through holes and told them your damn self!” The past version demon begins to start throwing a fit. Kicking the ground, hissing at everything, and cursing to himself.

Crowley pulls back a little and pulls his hands over the angel’s eyes. “Now, do not get all embarrassed over your tantrum. I have seen worse from you.” Aziraphale pulls his hands off and down to his side but, holds one of them. When the demon’s eyes follow to their hands, the other laughs weakly. “To make sure I can keep watching.” He gets back as their eyes go back to Crawley but, not before staring at the angel’s face a little longer.

Crawley has calmed down and is looking up at the sky. A sad look has wash over him. “Look mighty whatever the fuck you want to be called now... I’m not in your control anymore. I’m not your servant anymore. I’m nothing to you now. I’m, sure as hell, not going to do what you tell the others or me to do anymore.” He looks back up at the tree. His eyes looking around at the apples. Then he reaches up and grabs a hold of one. Shily plucking it from the tree and holding it in front of his face. “I make my own decisions. Just get another demon to bring the humans to damnation.” Then he takes two bites of the apple.

The gasp from Aziraphale as his past body disappears causes him to wince. His eyes stare at the apple laying against the ground. “It isn’t over yet.” He softly whispers to the angel. He could tell his friend is staring at him. “There is still more to _act one_.” He adds air quotes to the sentence. He gestures over to the other opening to the tree.

In comes the protectors of Eden, Adam and Eve. Just as they come close to check on the tree, his past self is back as a serpent. The confusion on the snake’s face gave away he wasn’t thinking they would be here. Quickly curling around on the tree as Adam and Eve pick up the apple. “No. Put the apple down.” Crawley whimpers to them. Before the pair can comprehend he has said anything, God’s light is shining down on them.

What happens next, Crowley doesn’t understand. The snap from the Garden of Eden to wherever God has decided to rest. Maybe white hell? Maybe God doesn’t understand of other colors? The squeeze of Aziraphale’s hand in the demon reminds that he isn’t alone. Minus the past people that they are watching in live action. He spares a glance only to look away quickly as he got caught pretty quickly.

Adam, Eve, Crawley, and the bitten into apple all stand in front of a person who looks a lot like Jamie Jules. Aziraphale goes to say something but, Crowley quickly covers his mouth. A glare and Aziraphale stops trying. He is released slowly as they continue to watch the events unfold in front of them.

“Well then. You two have failed and eaten from an apple from the Tree of Knowledge of Good and Evil. You had two tasks. Protect Eden and do not eat from the tree.” God’s voice speaks out and the two remember their creator. The angel looking happy and the demon ducking his head down. Each having their own feelings of the voice. “I will not punish you with death as it the Serpent, Crawley, who has led you to it. I will, however, punish you.” The two humans begin to show fear. The snake on the ground begins to move away from the three. “You two will not live on forever, nor will you be allowed in the Garden of Eden anymore. You will be back on Earth and take what you only need. Then leave.” With a simple snap Adam and Eve are gone.

Crawley was by Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s feet before God’s fingers snap again. Pull into a living human form with a standing in front of God themselves, the past version of the demon sighs. “They. Didn’t. Eat. The apple.” The confidents in his voice replaces the fact that he was shaking.

“They ate the apple. What are you talking about? That was the plan. They eat the apple and get banished and the ability to die.” God’s voice comes with a very playful attitude. Like, they are very happy about what happened. “Someone should take credit when it is due. You are in for a promotion in Hell.” They playful hit Crawley’s shoulder.

Aziraphale is looking surprise at Crowley. The demon could see that whatever little bubble was in the angel’s head has just pop. The blinking and the gasping like a fish out of whatever definitely gave a _What the fuck? _to him. Putting a finger over his own mouth to tell his friend to stay quiet was enough.

“I ate the apple. They just picked it up when you decided to come by.” Taking a step back rubbing the shoulder God hit, Crawley looks away nervously. His eyes darting all over the room. “I didn’t think I would end up in Hell again. I thought… It would send me somewhere else. I panicked and told the Devil that I got killed by Angels and it was because of the apple.” Their eyes falling on to the apple on the floor.

God’s eyes widen and the apple is suddenly floating beside them. Then Crawley’s mouth is forced open with the same magic. The almighty being looking all inside the other’s mouth and sometimes at the apple. Then throws the apple at the other side of the room with a loud scream. Allowing the other mouth to close his mouth now.

Standing there awkwardly as God screams. Crawley looks down at his feet as soon as they stop and look at him. “You ate the apple. The apple that was supposed to damn them. Then told Satan they ate it!” Their anger is replaced by fear. “The angels cannot know. The demons cannot know. If they find out… They won’t trust my plans. I can see most of it… But I cannot see what you do.” The fear becomes worse when the past version looks up at her. “Get out of here. Go back to Eden. Take the damn apple with you… Tell another soul and I’ll smite you.”

Anther uneasy snap and the trio is at the wall. Aziraphale looks over to where Crawley is going to see his past version. “This is why… You questioned if you did the right thing…” Turing to Crowley as the demon looks down with a slow nod. “You… Set the motions of man without tempting them…”

“Yes…” Once Crowley said that, another snap seems to happen. Back in his beloved car, he puts his head on the wheel. “I honessstly think I’m going to be sssick.” He groans as he refuses to look at the angel. “Give me my damn glasssesss back, Angel. Then I’m heading home.” Hand reaching out towards the other for the sunglasses.

Hands wrap around his. “We are going to your home toward.” Aziraphale is not anger or anything other than sad. At least that’s all Crowley can get from the angel’s voice. A hand is removed from holding his only to put the glasses back on his face. Then placed back on his.

“I… I need you to let go of my hand so I can start and shift the car.” He didn’t need to. The guy is a demon after all and has the powers to prove it. There is just a feeling of getting too close right now when he was already opened up to the other. The angel can stay the night but, he at least wants to not be touched right now.

There was a somewhat awkward silence for a bit. Still Crowley refused to look at Aziraphale. “Okay dear.” The saying was almost a whisper but, the action spoke louder than the words. The letting go made him feel empty. He doesn’t like it and feels like he might cry right now but, decides to just drive him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again.
> 
> Do any of you mind commenting some good stories to read that are on here?  
I'm looking for a somewhat long read, that doesn't have rape or abusive relations, and how many there are makes me a little overwhelmed.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far. Thank you for any kudos.Thank you for any comments.
> 
> Have a wonderful day.


End file.
